This invention is a capacitive pressure sensor. It is a three-electrode capacitive pressure sensor with structure and producing method for of especially integrating and producing both sensor capacitor and reference capacitor into the same pressure sensor cavity for eliminating environment interference of the same mode.
Two parallel electrode plates compose general capacitive pressure sensor. In micro sensor, these two electrode plates generally are a silicon film and a metal film on glass insulation material. Therefore, a dimensional connection of the two upper and lower electrode plates is usually seen in the producing procedure of capacitive pressure sensor. This procedure requires contact base of the two upper and lower electrode plates with optical masking that increases more producing procedure and causes cost enhancement.
For avoiding dimensional connection of upper and lower electrode plates for a single capacitor, one electrode plate can be separated into two parts and then form a planar connection by series of capacitors through another electrode plate. However, this method will reduce its pressure sensitivity because the original capacitor is divided into two smaller capacitors, which then are connected by series method.
The capacitor pressure sensor composed by the dual capacitors, one is sensor capacitor and the other is reference capacitor, can cancel off environment change under same mode through differentiated measurement. Such capacitive structure and design can enlarge at least one time more in sizes in comparison with that of single capacitive. Besides, an additional connection shall be made between electrode plates of such dual capacitors.